Many computer video games require the use of an input device for controlling various aspects of the game. While some games are best used with a conventional joystick controller having a "fire" button, for example, other controllers, such as those with foot pedals or steering wheel controllers, are more useful with other games. As a result, when switching between games it is often desirable to also change the type of input controller. Changing controllers usually requires gaining access to a rear side of the computer and unplugging or unscrewing a connector from an input jack on the computer. This can be a tedious process if requiring movement of the computer or furniture.
Selector switches with multiple poles and multiple positions are well known in the prior art, and can be used to overcome the drawback of having to frequently swap controllers for video games. A typical prior art switch in the field of this invention is taught in German Patent 3,816,488 to Hansmann et al. on Nov. 23, 1989, which allows switching of pairs of joysticks to a single input port.
Such solutions, while suitable for switching between controllers, are not well suited for switching between certain functions from one controller independently of certain other functions from another controller. Indeed, with some games it may be desirable to combine the fire button on one controller with foot pedals of another controller, for example. Further, some game controllers require continuous power, even if another controller is being used. Such prior art devices make no provision for maintaining power to certain controller devices even when not currently selected.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a switching device that not only allows for easy, manual switching between several input devices, but also allows for switching certain functions from one controller and certain other functions from another controller to a common output connector. Such a needed device would make provision for supplying continuous power to certain controller input ports. Such a needed controller mixing device would further be easy to manufacture, maintain, and use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.